Her Name
by SimpleAndAll
Summary: He absolutely detested that his first born was being, and allowing herself to be courted by one who was below her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she didn't know any other way of living. This was her act. She did it everyday, and probably keep continuing it for the rest of her life. She would laugh; she would cry; but really, inside she was just an empty shell. It was another day. Another day of existing and surviving. She didn't know which of the two was harder to do. Before walking past the gates of the Hyuga main branch house, she stopped to bow to her father, who in return, showed no sign of acknowledgment. With one last glance at her father, she continued her way to the training grounds where her teammates would be waiting. The thought of her father finally acknowledging her entered her mind when she had bowed to him. Even a mere nod of the head would suffice for her, but not even that was given. While making her way to the training grounds, she mentally scolded herself for hoping such foolish unrealistic things. 

She knew the place that she had in the family. She was branded as the heir that was a failure in everybody's eyes. The few times her name would be spoken it would always be accompanied with the thought of _worthless_. She had given up a long time ago in trying to change everybody's opinion of her. Sure, there was a time when she had tried but in the long run she suffered because of it. Now, she knew her place. Her place in the family; and her place in life. She would only talk when spoken to, and never talked upon her own will.

That was the motto she lived by...unless he was around.

That was the life she lived...until he stepped into it.

He was always an energetic chatty blond. Every time he was around, she would always act and feel different. Once she had stopped fainting at the mere presence of him, they would actually get along. She could genuinely smile when around him; she could hope for a better future when he held her; and she could just be herself when he kissed her.

Their first date together was in no way romantic to most people. Naruto had been very straight forward and to the point when asking her.

"Hey, _Hinata-chan_! Want to come eat ramen with me?!"

Though she was often told that Naruto had taken a liking to her, she was still shocked when he had asked her out. Her only reply to his question that time was her fast nods. His sweet simple gestures towards her made the date the most romantic she had ever went on. Her date with Naruto was not her first date with a guy. She had been taken out a lot by suitors who her father had deemed appropriate. Since being deemed a failure as a ninja, the only way her father thought to make up for that was to marry one with high social status. She was still a Hyuga no matter how poor ninja skills, and Hyugas' did not date or marry one below their social status.

She had been brought to the most beautiful of places and served the most tasteful of foods, but nothing would ever beat walking hand in hand with Naruto into Ichiraku's and being served with ramen. Her father did not turn a blind eye to the amount of time she was spending with Naruto. He absolutely detested that his first born was being, and allowing herself to be courted by one who was below her. Her father ordered her to stop seeing this lowly demon child. She looked at him with determined eyes and said a quiet yet stern _no_.

No matter the numerous amounts of beatings and threats of being kicked out, she stood her ground. Finally deciding that his daughter was not worth his time, he went back to his room uttering _pitiful_ as he walked passed her. As injured as she was, she got up and wobbly walked to her father's room. Kneeling down outside his doorway, she once again asked him to grant her permission. She was determined to stay there for days till he changed his mind. A day had passed and there were still no signs of her father agreeing. Naruto had gotten word at what his girlfriend was doing and joined her in the act. It was now three days and they still had not moved an inch. During those three days, he saw how Naruto would treat the wounds he himself had inflicted upon her; the look of determination in his eyes; but most importantly...he saw the love in Naruto's eyes every time he would gaze upon her. Hiashi's heart softened at the two.

Stepping out of his room he made his way towards the couple. She looked at him with shocked eyes as he helped both of them up.

With a small smile her father said, "I approve."

She could not contain her happiness and abruptly hugged her father. Though it was not appropriate for the main head of the Hyuga clan to show any emotion, he allowed himself this moment of happiness with his daughter.

After a few days, everything had calmed down. Though thanks to Naruto, things had gotten quite hectic after a few more days.

Taking her hand and Naruto lead her to a secluded area.

_"Hinata-chan_..."

She always did love how he said her name. It was always said with such love, care, acceptance, except today...it was accompanied with a slight hint of nervousness.

She looked at him with questioning eyes as he knelt down on one knee and asked,

" Would you marry me? "

Just like the first time he had asked her on a date, she could utter no words... though she did give him an answer. It was the same answer she had given him in reply to her first date.

_Yes._

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, so before I get reviews that state "You used _she_ way too much!", I just want to say that it was intentional. I think you can figure out why, if you look at the fic and title real closely. Anyways, I was inspired to write this when I was reading over my short story which I have posted on fictionpress. If you have time to read my story on you'll see some of the lines are quite similar. If you're interested head over to my profile and get the link for my account on If it is not visible there yet, feel free to drop me a message and I'll gladly send you the link. 

Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this fic, and please do take the time and review. It doesn't take that long to do so, and it certainly makes my day brighter. xD


End file.
